


Baby No More

by Drag0nWr1tes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Keith, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Langst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Lance (Voltron), Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 05:12:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nWr1tes/pseuds/Drag0nWr1tes
Summary: A battle and a broken scanner





	Baby No More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Please read the tags for trigger warnings

Blood painted the tile floor of the bathroom. Lance starred between his legs, his hands gripping his belly, pain rippling through his body. A sharper cramp ripped through him that had Lance whimpering in pain and curling into a tight ball.

 _This can’t be happening. This can’t be happening,_ he thought. He’d been _so careful_ , but that last battle had been too much. Those galra had gotten the drop on him two days ago in a fight. The blows to his belly had been bad but Lance had thought he and his pup been ok. Coran had said they’d be ok.

Keith was going to be so mad. The alpha hadn’t wanted Lance to fight because of his pregnancy but there hadn’t been a choice. There had been so many galra attacking that they had needed Lance’s help. Even staying back like he had wasn’t enough.

Now he was losing his pup.

A distressed whine left his throat. Lance didn’t want to lose them. He wanted this pup, he’d been so excited to raise them with Keith and give them a good life among the stars. Now he wouldn’t be able to. He wouldn’t get to see his pup grow and make friends. They’d never get to meet Lance’s family.

Lance tried to pull himself up. He needed to get help. Maybe...maybe it wasn’t too late. Maybe if he got into one of the healing pods then he could save his pup.

His hand reached up to the sink for support but another ripple of pain shot through him and he slipped.

“Lance!” Hands were suddenly on him and he found himself being cradled.

“K-Keith?” he asked. Lance blinked up at his alpha. When did he get here?

“I’m here, Lance.” Frantic eyes looked over his mate. The blood was coming from Lance’s crotch. “Oh, God…”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Lance muttered. Everything hurt and he couldn’t stop crying.

Keith slipped an arm below Lance’s knees and one behind his back. “Shh, breath. I’ve got you.”

Lance moaned in pain as he was moved and curled tightly into his mate’s scent. Keith’s scent, which had always projected a sense of safety and calmness. Now it was muddled with fear and anger. Something Keith had never directed at him before.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Lance whispered. He couldn’t stop apologizing even though Keith said he not to. He’d failed to protect his pup.

He’d failed.

* * * * *

Keith sat on the floor as he stared at the pod. Lance had been in there for a few vargas already and wouldn’t be out until the next day at the earliest. His hands and clothing were still covered in blood, leaving wasn’t an option. He needed to be here until his omega was out of the pod.

“Keith?” Shiro asked. The older alpha sat down next to him. “Keith, come on, you need to go get cleaned up.”

“No,” he shook his head. “I have to stay. Have to keep him safe.” Keith wasn’t even really there right now, his instincts were the ones in control. “My omega needs me.”

Shiro frowned. “He’s safe now, Coran said he’ll be fine.”

A growl sounded in the quiet room. “He said that last time,” he snarled. “Omega is hurt now, scared. Have to protect him.”

The older alpha sighed and looked back at the pod. Even sealed away, Lance looked pained and terrified. Keith’s alpha taking over was completely understandable. He was just glad Keith hadn’t gone on a rampage and was instead just trying to protect his mate. “Keith, you’re covered in blood. Lance’s blood.”

Keith let out a pained whine at that.

“When he comes out of the pod he’s going to be hurting, he’s going to need you to feel safe again. Smelling like blood isn’t going to do that.”

“Can’t leave him,” he said. He looked so torn on what to do.

“What if I stay here with him? I’ll protect him until you get back.”

Finally, Keith turned his attention away from the pod and looked at his brother. “Keep him safe?”

Shiro smiled. “Yes, I’ll keep him safe. Go get cleaned up and eat something. Lance will need your strength when he’s healed.”

It took another minute or two for Keith to move but he eventually forced himself to his feet and went to do as Shiro asked. His shoulders were tense and he moved swiftly from the room, but he went to get cleaned up.

Shiro let out a breath of relief. His eyes went back to Lance and his shoulders dropped as he looked at him. God, he couldn’t imagine how terrified he’d been, how much pain he’d been in. There had been so much blood that both and Allura had thought that somehow an intruder had broken into the castle and attacked Lance.

Keith had been so deep in his need to keep Lance safe that it had Shiro, Hunk and Allura to get him to let go of the omega. Then, when they found out that the scanner Coran had used to examine Lance after the battle had been broken, they’d needed to stop the alpha from attacking. Lance had been bleeding internally for nearly two days which resulted in him losing his and Keith’s pup.

Coran entered not too long later and checked to pod. “His vitals are better,” he said.

Shiro nodded. “I can’t believe this is happening.”

The older man dropped his head against the pod and sighed. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice the scanner was malfunctioning.” His ran a hand through his hair. “This whole thing could have been avoided if I had noticed, Lance could have been healed right away and he wouldn’t have lost his baby.”

“You can’t blame yourself for this. No one can blame themselves for what happened.” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “The galra are the ones that did this, not you, not Keith and not Lance. We just need to make sure we remember that and make sure Lance knows it too.”

* * * * *

Keith was so intuned with the healing pod that he immediately caught Lance as it opened up. His omega slipped out, completely dazed as he landed in his mate's arms. Keith pressed his nose into Lance’s hair and breathed in his scent. “ _Safe,_ ” he growled.

Lance’s hands shook as they gripped Keith’s front. “Alpha?”

He growled upon hearing the how fragile his mate’s voice was. “I’m here,” he said. Keith lifted Lance into his arms and carried him out of the medical room.

Hunk was about to reach out to stop him when they walked by but Keith’s growl stopped him in his track. “Keith, he needs water. He needs to be hydrated after being in the pod for so long,” he said as he backed up a little.

Again, the other alpha growled, but this one sounded less angry and possessive than the first one. Then he was walking away with Lance clutched tightly to his chest.

Keith bolted to his and Lance’s room. Allura and Hunk had been the ones to go in and clean the bathroom. All the blood and scent of fear had been cleaned up, but it would never leave Keith’s mind. He would never forget the pain on his mate’s face, the fear in his eyes.

He laid Lance down on their bed and quickly went to get some water for him. They’d taken to keeping bottles of water in their room awhile ago, Lance had a tendency to wake up in the middle of the night dying of thirst.

When he turned around with the bottle of water, Lance was trying to push himself up into a sitting position. His eyes were darting every which way and his breathing was coming in short pants. “Al-alpha?”

Keith was on the bed with his arms around his mate in seconds. “Here, Omega, I’m here.”

Lance whimpered and curled into his mate’s arms. “O-our pup?”

The alpha squeezed his eyes shut and pressed his nose to Lance’s hair. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”

The wail that Lance let out shattered Keith’s heart.


End file.
